Level 01: Let's Start! Game x Battle
is the first episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Hanamori Media Research head manager Anaira Hanamori was chosen by her mother, Noi Hanamori, who is a president and CEO of the said ratings provider, to become one of the eight chosen recruits along with other recruits — including Kumiko Nakazato, the editor-in-chief of Local Entertainmemt Times; Eriko Sano and Kizuna Hirakawa, the resident entertainment writers of Local Entertainment Times; Kaori Furusaki, the student council president of Takeuchi High School; Shion Okajima, Kaori's homeroom adviser; Chikaru Nakajima, the student council president of Nightingale Girls Academy; and Mashiro Ichijou, Chikaru's homeroom adviser — to fight against Maxwell Robinson's syndicate group called the Robinson Syndicate Group as the Game Quest Masters. Plot Everyone in the Hanamori Media Research were kept busy doing their jobs in order to give the full data of the television ratings in each TV networks everyday. The ratings provider's head manager, Anaira Hanamori, tells the people in their meeting to continue gathering the ratings data of each TV networks and send them right away to the legit entertainment websites. Meanwhile in Entertainment Local Times office, Kumiko Nakazato, the editor-in-chief of the said official entertainment website, tells the entertainment writers to maintain the transparency of the website's name, and not to be biased. They were all agreed, including two resident entertainment writers, Eriko Sano and Kizuna Hirakawa, who were both dedicated in their jobs in order to know the public about the opinions of opposite sides in every issues. On the other hand, in Takeuchi High School, the students were having a lunch break, as well as the teachers too. This situation also happens too in Nightingale Girls Academy. Takeuchi High School's student council president, Kaori Furusaki, held a brief meeting along with her fellow members of the student council and selected teachers, including her adviser, Shion Okajima, about the upcoming school activities. Meanwhile in Nightingale Girls Academy, student council president Chikaru Nakajima and her homeroom teacher, Mashiro Ichijou, discussed about their class activities for the upcoming weeks. Back to Hanamori Media Research, President and CEO Noi Hanamori was kept busy in her hidden agenda as she prepares the eight henshin belts and rings called the Game Quest Machine Equipment. These henshin belts (called the Game Quest Drivers) and rings (called the Game Quest Rings) were assigned to eight elite individuals whom she recruited before to perform their mission — to totally eradicate the computer virus called the 110.9% Bug that destroys the data of the TV ratings and even other data saved in the computer. Noi thinks that their enemies, the Robinson Syndicate Group, were planning to spread the said computer virus in order to destroy not only all computer databases but also the entire humanity. Meanwhile, in Robinson Syndicate Group Headquarters, syndicate leader Maxwell Robinson held a private meeting along with her fellows of the syndicate regarding to their great plan to eradicate the entire humanity. After the meeting, Maxwell ordered her two allies, Sachi and Chrona, to start spreading the 110.9% Bug to the server's data of Hanamori Media Research, and they did so. On the other hand, Anaira found out that a strain of 110.9% Bug was found in one of the servers' data, and she told Noi about this. Noi said that this was definitely expected, and she told her daughter to contact the other chosen recruits about the matter. Meanwhile, the other chosen recruits received a message from Anaira that a strain of 110.9% Bug was found in one of the servers' data of Hanamori Media Research. At first, they didn't believe it as they thought that it was just a hoax, until they found out that the strains of 110.9% Bug was scattering not only the server's data of Hanamori Media Research, but also in the server's data of other computers everywhere. Then they decided to head on to Hanamori Media Research Center afterwards. As they went to Hanamori Media Research Center, the remaining chosen recruits were being caught off by the guards after they attempted to enter inside and asked them what's their purpose. Kumiko told them that they were invited by Anaira to enter inside and thus, this was true as Anaira herself tells the guards that she was the one who invited them to came inside the ratings provider center. It was in the President and CEO's office that Anaira explained to them about the incident happened a while ago. Then Noi told them that the Robinson Syndicate Group was behind this spreading the strain of 110.9% Bug into the computers, including the server from the Hanamori Media Research Group. As she wraps up the meeting, Noi gave the Game Quest Machine Equipment to eight chosen recruits — including her daughter, Anaira — in order to fight against the members of Robinson Syndicate Group who were currently spreading the strains of 110.9% Bug in some LED electronic billboards. While the members of Robinson Syndicate Group continue spreading the 110.9% Bug in LED electronic billboards, Anaira and her fellow chosen recruits came in to stop them immediately. But Kumiko and other chosen recruits were curious on how to use the Game Quest Machine Equipment. Anaira told them to follow her in her henshin sequence, and they did so. As they transformed into their armor forms as the Game Quest Masters, they fought the members of the Robinson Syndicate Group, and they defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Anaira and her fellow chosen recruits removed the strains of 110.9% Bug from the LED electronic billboards and destroyed them afterwards. Back to Hanamori Media Research Group, as she watches Anaira and her fellow chosen recruits removed and destroyed the strains of 110.9% Bug, she thinks a name of their team that they will easily remember, until she came up with the idea of calling their team as the Game Quest Masters, since their armors and equipments were based from a fantasy RPG (role-playing game). Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : *Security Guard A: *Security Guard B: * : * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes